Light and Darkness
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Koenma's beautiful sister, Li Mei, joins Yusuke to destroy the Makai whistle and stop the saint beasts,her ability to create a bow and arrow out of bright and beautiful light being powerful, but it would seem Suzaku has his eyes on the princess...
1. Chapter 1

This story is being written by both me and a good friend I call Tenshi-san or just Ten-Chan, we will work very hard but anyway I got to take care of the credits or whatever they are called. 

We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, expect Li Mei, she is the creation of me, your own PrinceDiamondLuver

_Chapter 1_

"_I forbid it! I absolutely, positively FOR-BID IT!" Koenma shrieked._

_Koenma, in his toddler form, stood red faced and panting in anger on top of his desk._

_Papers were all over his small office, scattered from his argument with his sister, Li Mei._

_Li Mei, towering at least a few feet over her older brother in his puny form, argued back._

"_Why? That detective and his weak friends are over their heads, they are too weak to go to the demon city! They will never survive!" Li Mei shouted, surprised at her brother's carelessness._

"_Granted Kuwabara has just gained a small bit of control over his spirit sword, but Yusuke is powerful, having trained under Master Genkai herself, I have full confidence in his abilities" Koenma said, making his point clear to his stubborn younger sister._

"_Yusuke cannot do this alone! Yes the others can help him, but only so much! Besides I already have permission from father to help them make it through the demon city!" Li Mei snapped and with that she stuck out her tongue and left for Ningenkai, the dreaded demon city._

The princess ventured carefully, following the groups careless tracks, she thought at least Hiei would have thought of this! But obviously he and Kurama must have had a subconscious thought of it since their tracks were lighter than the other were.

"Dear me! Seems Koenma's pretty little sister as decided to aid the spirit detectives! How interesting" Murugu commented, perched atop her master's shoulder.

"Mmm hmm, she is very beautiful, no wonder Koenma did not want her down here" chuckled the blond saint beast.

"Should one of the others go kill her?" Murugu asked him.

"No, I have plans for the princess that do not involve dying, well not her anyway, she will live" he said watching Li Mei intently, as she found the gang and began to explain to them.

He grinned.

"This should be very interesting" he said and then releasing a maniacal laugh.

"So why didn't Koenma ever tell us he had such a pretty sister?" Kuwabara flirted, or pathetically attempted too.

The raven-haired princess rolled her eyes and turned to Yusuke and began conversing with him.

"I hope I will be of help to you" she said, smiling politely.

Yusuke nodded and blushed, Li Mei was even prettier than Keiko (A\N: in this story Yusuke is not going out with Keiko and will not ever have interest in her!)

"Shall we move on now?" Li Mei asked cheerfully and they were off.

(A\N: I hope me and Tenshi-san did not disappoint, well leave us nice reviews and we will update very soon! We love you! Matta Ne!)


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter two of Light and Darkness, now just so people know, no matter how things start to look, this is indeed a dark fic.  
No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome.

YYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYHYYH

Chapter 2

"There is it" Kurama said as they approached the tall tower.  
"My brother said it is supposed to be like a rising labyrinth on the inside" Li Mei commented, recalling things her brother had said during their argument.  
"Let's go already!" Yusuke complained "Let's go kick some saint beat butt!"

They went in and walked down a long corridor, ear the end was an eye with a pair of wings and some tentacles on it.  
"Welcome to the castle of the four saint beasts" the floating eyes squeaked "To go further, you must pass a test.  
one of the demon's tentacles pulled a lever and the ceiling came crashing down! Everyone was stuck squating while holding it up.  
"What the hell!" Yusuke hollered.  
"This is the gate of betrayel. the ceiling has been measured to to match the combined strength of all five of you. If even one lets up, you all die. or one of you could make a run for it and I will escort you directly to Lord Suzaku" The thing explained.  
"Damn it! Alright Hiei... you go and I'll use my spirit energy to hold up your part" Yusuke said "And you lift the lever back up.  
"I'll help too! I wouldn't have come if I was useless" Li Mei piped in.  
"Hey Yusuke! I don't think its fair that you put our lives in the hands of the two faced shrimp!" Kuwabara snapped, fearing Hiei might betray them.  
"Oh shut up! Look, Hiei is the fastest and if Li Mei and I work together, we'll have no problem holding this up long enough for him to lift the lever" Yusuke argued.  
"Hmph, Fine... let's go" Hiei replied.  
Yusuke and the princess gathered their spirit energy and gently pushed it up to take up Hiei's share of the weight. Hiei disappeared and reappeared in front of the lever.  
"Ah, Hiei, holder of the jagan eye. You know if you let them all die, you could become a saint beast and work for the strongest demons alive! It would do wonders to your power, you would be invincible!" the demonic eye creature squeaked.  
Hiei quickly cut a large gash down the center of the thing's eye with a scowl. The thing turned and quickly began to fly away.  
"Tell your 'master' that I work for no one and they will be begging on their hand and knees for mercy before I am done" Hiei said, lifting the lever.  
The ceiling lifted and everyone streached in relief.  
"Well, Hiei, you really had us worried there" Kurama said, smiling.  
"See, I knew i could count on you" Yusuke said.  
"Me too" Li Mei said, kissing the demon's cheek.  
Both Hiei and Yusuke scowled at the kiss, both for different reasons though, but Li Mei just giggled.  
"Don't get used to it, I just play by my own rules" Hiei said, walking up ahead.  
"He's just saying 'your welcome' in his own way" Kurama explained.  
"Whatever" Yusuke answered.

"Heh, heh, yes, Yusuke, bring my princess to me" Suzaku said evilly, watching them from his tower, sitting regally in his chair.  
"How exactly do you intend to obtain Princess Li Mei?" Murugu asked curiously.  
"Either Genbu or Seiryu will snatch her for me, they have their orders" he said, sounding extermely pleased.  
Things were going precisely how he planned and soon Li Mei would be his and the spirit detectives would all be dead.  
A manical laugh escaped the saint beast leaders lips.

(A/N: well there is chapter two, leave reviews for chapter three, i'll be waiting:) Matta Ne!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my loyal fans, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my bad. Anyway here is chapter three, I hope you enjoy it!  
XXIWantSuzaku'sSexyBodyIWantSuzaku'sSexyBodyIWantSuzaku'sSexyBodyIWantSuzaku'sSexyBodyXX

Chapter 3

They traveled down the corridor, at the end was a room made completely out of stone.  
"Welcome to my lair. I am Genbu and you will not pass here" a voice echoed throughout the room.  
"Show your face damnit!" Yusuke found himself yelling out.  
"Very well" Genbu said.  
A giant rock monster came from within the shadows. Kurama took a step forward.  
"I shall take this one" Kurama said while pulling out a rose and turning it into his rose whip.  
"Hey, Kurama, let me help" Kuwabara said while moving next to the red haired kitsune.  
Kurama nodded his acceptance and Kuwabara pulled out his spitit sword.  
Kuwabara attacked first, slashing downward at Genbu. The monster sunk into the rock leaving Kuwabara dumbfounded.  
Princess Li Mei watched with worry as Kurama and Kuwabara took continous blows. Suddenly hands came from the shadows behind her, they grabbed her, covering her mouth to prevent her scream from being heard and dragged her into the darkness where she was knocked unconcious. No one even noticed she had been taken.

"Huh? Hey, where is it!" Genbu yelled, while his body searched around blindly with its hands, his head had been taken off and lying upside down.  
"You mean this?" Kurama asked, while holding up the red rock.  
"Nooo! Give it back! Don't hurt it!" Genbu yelled desperately.  
Kurama threw it into the air and Kuwabara slashed it in half.  
"Oh Yeah! Now that was a great fight! Don't you thin so, Li Mei?" Yusuke said, turning to where the princess had been only moments before "Li Mei"  
"She's gone. I don't sense her anywhere in this room" Hiei stated.

"Oh Dear, Yusuke, you didn't even realize? Li Mei is with me now and there is nothing you can do about it," a voice and said and then disappeared with a manical laugh.  
"LI MEI!" Yusuke screamed, falling to his knees.

Meanwhile deep in Suzaku's tower, the lovely Princess Li Mei slept in an enchanted sleep, fighting hard to resist the enchantment and awaken.  
Suzaku leaned against one of the poles to the massive four poster bed, draped extravigantly in red abd black silks and satins.  
"When you wake, my love, I will be all you can think about, all you can want and desire, whether you like it... or not" Suzaku said, evil satisfaction glinting in his violet eyes.  
Li Mei tossed and turned, trying to fight Suzaku's magic 'Yusuke...everyone... please... help me!'

(A/N: Well there you go, review and you shall recieve the next chapter. I love you! Ja ne) 


	4. Chapter 4

I am so happy you all liked the last chapter, your reviews made me smile, I like hearing that my fans are pleased with what I'm writing, it means the world to me, well anyway, lets get on with the next chapter shall we? Okay!

No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome.

XxXxXSuzakuIsOneHotDemonSuzakuIsOneHotDemonSuzakuIsOneHotDemonSuzakuIsOneHotDemonXxXxX

Chapter 4

"This is fucking fantastic!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke "Koenma is going to have our heads! Next time keep you eyes on the princess.  
"Hiei, calm down, it is all our faults, the princess must have tried to alert us that someone had grabbed her, but we were too preoccupied with Genbu to notice"Kurama said wisely.  
"Whatever!" Hiei snapped, rolling his eyes and turning away.

-Li Mei's dream world-

"Where am I"  
Li Mei looked around her, she seemed to be standing upon clouds in the night sky.  
"You are with me" an unfamiliar voice said.  
"Wh-Who are you? What do you want with me?" Li Mei called out, hoping the source of the voice would show itself.  
"So many questions for one woman" the voice said from directly behind her.  
Li Mei jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against a solid male body.  
"Who are you?" Li Mei asked softly, becoming curious.  
"I am Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts" He said proudly, a hand stroking up and down her side.  
Li Mei gasped not from the bold actions of his hand but who he was, Suzaku was said to be pure evil!  
"Wh-What do you want with me?" Li Mei willed herself to ask.  
"I have chosen you" He said.  
"For what!" Li Mei asked, not really knowing if she even wanted to know in the first place.  
"To rule at my side when I take over the universe" Suzaku said, turning her around to face, stroking her cheek sensually "You are so beautiful, so perfect.  
"No!" She cried in horror, wrenching out of his arms and racing off into the foggy distance of the clouds.  
"You can run, my love, but you cannot hide" Suzaku laughed.  
-End dream world-

The group steadily made its way towards their goal, although Yusuke's thoughts still lingured upon the spirit world's princess.  
"Li Mei... I'm sorry" Yusuke whispered to himself " I will save you, I promise".

-Back in Li Mei's dream world-  
"Yusuke! Kurama! Hiei! Kuwabara! Please, where are you? I am afraid!" Li Mei sobbed, falling tiredly to her knees upon the clouds spongy surface, unable to run another step.  
"I'm right here" A voice said from behind her.  
Li Mei turned around to see a very nagry looking Yusuke.  
"Yusuke? what's wrong?" Li Mei asked, standing and wiping the tears from her face.  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! Thats all you can say after lives were given to save that snobbish ass of yours!" Yusuke hollered at her.  
"Wh-what do you mean? Lives were given?" Li Mei asked, completely confused at why Yusuke was so angry.  
"Just see for yourself" Yusuke exclaimed furiously, and moved aside.  
Behind him were three bodies covered in their own blood. The faces were obvious, her new friends were dead.  
"NO!" Li Mei gasped in complete horror, her hands flying to her mouth.  
"Yes, and its all your fault!" Yusuke yelled.  
Li Mei fell to her knees and let tears fall as Yusuke walked away, the bloodied bodies disappearing as if they never were.  
Strong, sure arms wrapped around her and she bired her face in the persons chest.  
"Shhh, it's all right. Redemption can be yours" a strangely gentle voice soothed.  
Li Mei pulled away a little and looked up into the persons face, as she realized that it was Suzaku, fear crept its way onto her lovely face.  
"Su...za...ku" she stuttered fearfully.  
"Calm yourself, my love, I'm just here to give you the choice of redemption and the chance tha save Yusuke Uremeshi's life" Suzaku said, a glint of evil in his violet eyes.  
"Redemption? How? And what do mean by saving Yusuke's life?" Li Mei questioned guardedly.  
"Redeem yourself by giving yourself to me"Suzaku said, a wicked smile of manipulation upon his sensual lips.  
Her eyes widened, but while looking into the deep violet eyes, she knew she had no choice. She hesitated but moved up and gently kissed him. He savored the dream kiss, but didn't push it, knowing if he did that she would resist him, and her willingness made his victory all the more sweeter.

(A/N: Well thats all for now folks, if you want another chapter, give me lots and lots of reviews, you know how I love them oh and just so you know that gang isn't dead, it was just one of Suzaku's illusions put into Li Mei's dream world, anyway, I love you all lots! Ja ne) 


End file.
